Uthur's Ward
by Lady Scorpiana Pendragon
Summary: Lady Lilith went missing from the court ten years earlier. Leaving Arthur to worry for her. Now, ten years later, a strange boy shows up claiming to know where she is. After so long can Lilith really come home? And will Arthur save her?The Forgotten ward?


Scorpi (Hey Guys. This is my first ever post on fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it . Oh and a special shout out to my friend in the UK RoseTyler11 who is on youtube and posts season three. Without her I would never have felt the need to write this like I do.)

Arthur (~Rolls his eyes~ Are you done yet? I'd like to get back to making sure Morgana doesn't murder my father.)

Merlin (~eyes glow gold~ Dollop head. My little sis Scorpiana owns none of anything pertaining to the show Merlin. BBC owns it all. Anything else including plot is hers. Well Except the school is a real place and Sam though her name is changed is actually Miss. Leth her best friend in real life and)

Scorpi (MERLIN! ~looks around worriedly~ Lets just get on to the story. Enjoy! )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Merlin~~~~~~~~~~~~Arthur~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lilith~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilith shot up. A cold sweat dripped down her face as her breath came in harsh pants. Throwing off the velvet covers she stood. She had to reach Arthur. It was him they wanted. The night air chilled her as she rushed to the prince's room.

Only ten paces away. Relief filled her entire being. Yet before she could reach him a young brunette grabbed her, his crystal blue eyes flashing a golden. The princes name on her lips she disappeared. In the morning all anyone would find was a Camelot red rose out side in the prince's corridor.

~10 year later Present day~

Hey baby roared across the football field, Lily's mallet pounding the base drum in front of her. It was only a few short seconds before the football team raced threw the human tunnel and the band director signaled for the band to stop.

"Alright guys be back by the forth quarter. I'm opening the band room. The pizza will be in there."

Lilith nodded smirking. It was time to find Sam. Not all that hard considering Sam was a row, and a little to the left, behind her in the flute section. Plus no one could miss her in that homemade cloak of hers. It was, of course, one of many. The one she wore that night was in the Lakeland colors of forest green with golden cord to secure the front. Lily had a similar one, or three, made by Sam at home in her closet.

"Hey Sammy," her tone was kept purposely light. "Wanna head to the band room?"

Sam Fox, Lily's closest friend in ten years, was a strange one. Though she was not an albino, she had snow white hair and chocolate brown eyes. When she was upset the wind would howl. Lily recognized her for the rarity her friend was, an elemental sorceress in the twenty-first century, an untrained one at that. Sam pulled her hood down with a sigh.

"Might as well. Why turn down free pizza?"

"Good point." Lily laughed. "It is the only reason we listen to him after all."

Sam nodded with a laugh. With food on the brain the two girls headed to where free pizza would be found. Only once they both were sitting with said pizza did Lily look around with confusion.

"Hey Sammy, where's Brandon?"

~In late Uthurian Times~

Merlin Emrys sighed. Yes, he was in fact well aware of his destiny to protect Arthur. That did not, however, mean he liked dealing with the dollop head on days like this.

"_Mer_lin!" said Prince howled, throwing his broken chain mail at his man servant. "Why is_ this_ still here if it's broken?"

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Arthur glared.

"Well, _sire_, because it can be fixed."

"Really?" His tone was condescending. "I never knew."

Before Merlin could retort a man about his age appeared, in the middle of Prince Arthur's bedroom, magically. Merlin could almost feel the stupidity of the action. As Arthur drew his sword poor Merlin groaned. Once of these days he just knew he'd give in to his instincts and stay in bed all day because of days like this. That or tell Uthur he had magic. After all his destiny was no piece of cake. Suddenly there was a thud breaking Merlin from his thoughts.

"Hey!" The young intruder, not really so young as he looked to be Merlin's age, glared from the floor. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Merlin watched as Arthur put the sword closer to his neck.

"I suggest you give me one good reason not to hand you over to my father."

A single red rose appeared in mid-air in front of him in answer.

"Because I know where the lost ward, Lady Lilith, is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Merlin~~~~~~~~~~~~Arthur~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lilith~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scorpi (~Smiles happily from Merlin's arms~ You know it's rather comfortable to be held bridal style. Lol anyway I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to have the first chapter up within the week. )

Arthur (Merlin let the Author down. She might try to make us kiss like the other crazy fan girls.)

Merlin (I'm good Prat. Review guys! If she doesn't receive four reviews by the time the forth chapter is posted she will put the story on hold until she does.)


End file.
